


Who Do You Belong To?

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Restraints, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “I can’t believe you, Dean,” Cas says, standing from the bed and stripping out of his clothes. “No, he’s not mine,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “That’s what you said when that angel taunted you. Well,” Cas says, raising his brow in a way that causes shivers to run down Dean’s spine. “I’m about to show you who belongs to who.”





	Who Do You Belong To?

Castiel pushes Dean down against the bed. Dean bounces against the mattress before gaining his barings, watching with wide eyes as Castiel crawls towards him from the end of the bed, fire in his blue eyes. 

Castiel licks across Dean’s throat before grabbing his hands and bringing them above his head. Dean gasps as cold metal touches his wrists, snapping into place. He’s completely at Cas’ mercy. 

“I can’t believe you, Dean,” Cas says, standing from the bed and stripping out of his clothes. “No, he’s not mine,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “That’s what you said when that angel taunted you. Well,” Cas says, raising his brow in a way that causes shivers to run down Dean’s spine. “I’m about to show you who belongs to who.”

Dean lets out a groan as Cas lays down between Dean’s open legs. Their hard cocks rub together, causing pleasure to ripple through Dean’s body. Cas begins to lick and suck across Dean’s collarbone, all the while keeping up the movement of his hips. 

Cas’ hips begin to speed up, grinding down against Dean, their precome smoothing their movements. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whimpers as Cas bites down on Dean’s nipple. His skin pebbles in pleasure as Cas moves to his other nipple, lavishing it with his tongue before biting down. Dean’s back comes off the bed as the pleasure begins to crest. “Gonna come,” he gasps out. 

“Not yet,” Cas growls, pushing Dean’s hips down against the bed and leaving Dean cold and aching without his touch. Dean can feel his cock jerk fruitlessly as his orgasm escapes. 

Dean grits his teeth in frustration. That is, until Cas sinks down between Dean’s legs, licking a stripe up Dean’s cock. Dean lets out a sigh as Cas mouths at the head, licking up all of Dean’s precome. Dean’s hands twitch where they’re tied down above his head, wanting to sink his fingers into Cas’ hair and guide his mouth. His hips come up off the bed, driving his cock deeper into Cas’ mouth before strong hands pin him down. 

“Please,” Dean whispers as Cas swallows him down. He can feel Cas’ throat constrict around him as he swallows and Dean’s balls draw up, ready to give Cas his load. But Cas pulls off, leaving Dean twitching and cursing once more, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. 

“Shh,” Cas cooes, rubbing up and down Dean’s stomach, no doubt feeling the muscle twitch angerly below his hand. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Dean says automatically. “I belong to you.”

Cas stretches out on his stomach between Dean’s legs. His strong hands grip the back of Dean’s thighs before pushing them open and up against Dean’s chest. 

“Fuck,” Dean cries, his voice breaking as Cas’ warm, wet tongue touches him for the first time. Cas swipes it through Dean’s crack, all the way up to his balls. Cas caresses one ball with his tongue before moving to the other, popping it into his warm mouth. Dean whimpers as Cas’ talented tongue moves lower, grazing his perineum. The patch of skin right behind his sac is so fucking sensitive that Dean’s body shivers in delight. 

Cas tongue moves even lower, lavishing his hole with wide swipes of his tongue as his thumb stays on Dean’s taint, rubbing tiny circles that drive Dean absolutely mad. He can already feel his orgasm build and his stomach clenches with dread at the thought of being pulled back from the edge again. Cas’ tongue loosens his ass enough to wiggle the appendage in. He begins to fuck Dean’s hole with is tongue until Dean is a babbling mess. 

“Please. Please. Please,” Dean whines, his legs literally shaking with his need to come. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop, Cas.”

Right as Dean is ready to let go, his climax evades him. Cas pulls back and wipes his face on the back of his hand. Dean’s hips thrust up into the air uselessly. His head thrashes back and forth on his pillow as his body begs desperately for his orgasm that’s not going to come. Not yet at least. 

Cas is right there, soothing Dean’s tight muscles until Dean is ready to go again. “Who do you belong to, Dean?” 

Dean’s eyes fill with unshed tears as he looks up at Cas. “You. I’m yours.”

Cas leans down and begins to kiss Dean’s lips, fucking his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean can do nothing but let Cas have his way, loving how possessive Cas is being and how owned he feels. 

Dean gasps as a lubed hand engulfs his cock, stroking him so tortuously slow. “Please, Cas.”

“I think you have one more in you, baby,” Cas answers, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Dean groans, throwing his head back as Cas’ hand begins to speed up. The grip is perfect and far too quickly, Dean’s balls are drawing up, ready to explode. But again, Cas’ hand disappears right before he can come. 

“No, no, no,” Dean whines as his cock twitches against his stomach. “It hurts. Please, Castiel.”

Cas’ eyes pin Dean into place as he settles himself on Dean’s lap, his movements sure and steady. He lifts Dean’s cock and slowly slides down leaving Dean a cursing mess below him. 

“Next time someone says anything about us what will you say, Dean?” Cas asks as he begins to ride Dean’s dick with quick snaps of his hips, impaling himself. 

“He’s mine!” Dean screams as Cas’ ass clenches, milking his cock. “You’re mine! I’m yours!”

“Come,” Cas says as he begins to come across Dean’s belly. 

Dean’s cock erupts, filling Cas’ ass with his cum. Cas’ ass tightens around Dean’s dick milking every last drop from his balls. 

“Fuck,” Dean whimpers as the pleasure just goes on and on. Once it fades, Dean closes his eyes and lets himself drift, knowing exactly who belongs to who, just like Cas promised.


End file.
